


B-9704

by Killjoy01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Auctions, Bondage, Castration, Collars, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Castiel, Slave Gabriel, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: UPDATES WEEKLYCastiel has avoided detection as a stray angel for his entire life up to this point, promptly being sold at an auction to a green eyed man with his brother. With Michael and Lucifer being the loving "pure-bred" arch angels, and Gabriel, a castrated ex-fighting alpha, he certainly has a lot to get used to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael - Arch Angel - 34  
> Gabriel - Ex Fighter/Arch Angel - 30 (Appears 20)  
> Lucifer - Arch Angel - 40  
> Castiel - Stray Angel/Untrained - 20  
> Samandriel/Sammi - Abused/Untrained - 16

“B-9704. Blue eyes, black wings, un-neutered. Status: Headstrong. No known offspring.” 

Dean watched the long expanse of unblemished skin belonging to angel up on the podium, his arms tied behind his back with a muzzle over his snarling mouth, and two guards holding him in place on either side. He certainly was quite the fighter, the announcer didn't have to explain that he was unbroken angel for the auctioneers to gather as much.

“Bid starting at 15,000.” the voice rang over the loudspeaker; almost automatically paddles flew up, one of which belonging to his brother, Sam.

“Dude, you already have a handful with Gabriel, who I might add you had to pay extra to be trained and broken for you. They did more of a shitty job then you would’ve done. You better not ruin this one by getting him neutered too.”

“Dean, this is your birthday and you haven't bid on a single piece yet. You don't use that slip for the free Angel I will.” Sam glanced back at him. “I’ll resell him or something anyway. These things are expensive on a good day don't let that slip go to waste. Besides, you know as well as I do that he would’ve had to get neutered anyway, constantly getting in fights with Adams boys.. It was for everyone's protection. You know I wouldn't have if I didn't have to. ”

Dean sighed, “Still. He lost so much weight you almost killed the boy. He would’ve starved if you would have let your ego get in the way any longer before bringing him back to the vet.” and lifted his paddle as the announcer was about the close the bid, “Red.”; with that there was many curses throughout the audience, “Going once, going twice, sold! To the gentleman in green!” 

Sam glared doubtfully at his brother, “Dude he’s still headstrong, you really want that for your first angel?” 

“Why not? Worse case scenario I have to get him neutered. At least we know enough not to accidentally starve him.”

Dean got up and Sam followed, heading toward the backroom to retrieve his oh so splendid prize.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His angel was on the floor, his ass up in the air with his wrists bound to his ankles and his wings strapped down to his back, the heavy leather collar around his neck chained to the four connecting limbs, holding him completely immobile. He snarled at Dean animalistically as he drew nearer to his squirming and trembling mass, “Now now, don't be like that.” He replied with a smirk, grabbing the angels pudgy face in his calloused hand. The angel in turn snapped at his hand, the only thing keeping him from biting being the inscribed iron mussel. Dean simply huffed a laugh in return. “Quite the feisty little shit aren't you? Oh, we are going to have a lot of fun together little angel..” he grabbed his face harder before dropping him back to the floor, handing the slip over to the keeper as he came around and led the guards out to his sleek black 67’ Impala, the guards setting the still fighting angel in back while dean and his brother got in front. Dean turned back to the angel, “My name is Dean, but you can either call me Daddy, or Sir. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You try anything funny I won't hesitate to hogtie you and stick you on the floor until we get to the vet. Okay, baby boy?” the angel surprisingly blushed and looked out the window, he grabbed his face again, “I said, Okay, baby boy?” he closed his eyes and held his breath as he jerked his face away, 

“Aww, baby don't be scared.” Dean ran his fingers down Castiel's arm, raising goose bumps all over his body, “I won't hurt you. Never. I will never do anything harsher than a spanking unless you want it and ask for it I can promise you this, sweetheart.” The angel blushed deeper and squirmed, moving his arm away before it could affect him more. “Now, now..” He spoke smoothly, running his fingers over his thigh, making the angels stomach tingle, “be gentle baby boy.. Gentle now..” 

The angel could feel himself getting hard, he bit his lip to hold in a whimper but couldn't bring himself to pull away. Dean noticed his little angel getting hard as well, he chuckled and pulled his hand away, “look how responsive he is.. Sammy I told you this was a good pick.” he grinned over at his brother who looked at the angel, who was now trembling for a completely different reason.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled up to the small brick building, coming around and easily picking up his angel who squeaked sharply in response to the manhandling. Sam went inside and Dean followed, the receptionist looked up a them with a soft smile, “hello boys, what can I do for you?” 

“Hey, Ellen. I just need to get my new angel here a quick look over.” Dean smiled back.

“Of course dear, just fill out this,” she handed him a clipboard with a bit of paperwork already attached to it, “and take a seat over there.” 

Dean took it and sat down, setting the angel on the floor as his brother came over with him. “Hey, baby, whats you’re name?”

“Now you care?” The angel scoffed, his eyes widened at the deep chuckle he got in response. “Keep that up angel, see where it gets you. I’ll give you one more chance before you end up over my knee. What's your name.” he kept his tone relaxed, frustrating the angel more at being talked to like a child. 

He looked like he was about to come up with another snarky remark before the bell hanging above the door to the vets office rang and three figures walked through it. A human and his two angels, as he took in the other two angels looks of pity and disgust, respectively, he once again became aware he was the only one in the room who was stark naked. “Castiel..” he mumbled. 

“Adam! Long time no see brother!” Sam stood and hugged the small human as the two angels came over and stood above ‘Castiel’. “He smells horrible. Why is he tied up like that? It almost looks like he’s one of those angels you hear about who’re pulled off the streets. Don't know how to behaved civilized.” the blonde with scars covering his face laughed, elbowing the shorter dark haired one. Castiel growled at him, forgetting he was tied and choked himself trying to kick him. Adam yanked back on the leash around his angel’s neck, “Lucifer. Don't be a shit head.” the dark haired one snorted as ‘Lucifer’ silently mocked him behind his back. The dark haired one kneeled down, “Hi, my names Michael, who are you?” 

“Castiel..” he responded hesitantly,”what's it to you..” 

“Just trying to be nice. God knows you could use a friend. Gabriel isn't much of a positive influence.. Who knows what they’ll do to you here. Probably gonna get you fixed before he can even try jumping you.” 

“F-fixed..?”

Cas tensed up as Dean’s name was called, trying futilely to squirm away as Dean picked him up and carried him toward the door, “D-dean wait-” Castiel pleaded, trying to kick his legs out or do something as he was set down on the cold examination table, being manhandled by the nurse's gloved hands to once again have his ass up and displayed to the rest of the room. 

“Now, what are we here for today?” the small blonde asked, grinning up at Dean. 

“Just a check up, nothing more yet.” he ran his fingers through castiel's oily hair. The girl nodded and pulled out a thermometer, sticking it inside Castiel causing him to jump and squeak, making both of them chuckle. She fastened the blood pressure cuff around his thigh and pulled the thermometer back out, rubbing the small bit of slick off on his ass. Castiel's face burned as they talked over him, “So are we getting anything done today, piercings? Maybe a brand or tattoo? Does he have his basic injections?” 

“No modifications quite yet I don't think, and i'm not sure about his records. His file is in the car? I can go get it?” the nurse nodded, Castiel whimpered as Dean started to leave. 

“Aw, Cassie, it's okay baby.. Daddy will be back, don't you worry..” he rubbed his thumb over his cheek gently; Castiel looked up into his eyes but immediately looked away, blush forming back on his cheeks. He smiled and looked up at the vet, “Go ahead and untie him, if you need to you can bind him to the table but he’s been in this position for a while.” he nodded once and went out to his car. 

The petite blond untied his arms and unlatched the collar from the ring. She attached the collar to the table and his wings to his back but otherwise left his limbs free.

Dean came back in and handed the file over, “Sorry it took so long,” she shook her head and took the file, “No problem… It says here he was a stray, no injections done yet. Would you like them done today or later this month?” 

“I think later, he’ll be tired. He’s had a long day.” He rubbed Castiel’s ass affectionately, who in turn wiggled and bit his lips causing Dean to snicker.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is your home. I'm warning you now, there's another angel here. He’s an Arch but he was in a fighting ring. His names Gabriel.” Dean led castiel inside with Sam following close behind, a naked, short, blonde, curly haired angel came running from around the corner and jumped on Sam, who just picked him up and pressed their foreheads together. It was at this point Castiel noticed that he was neutered; no wonder he looks so young. 

“He fought Adams boys,” Castiel jumped as Dean spoke in his ear, “Two against one, he kept ending up hurt. It wasn't his fault, he was trained to. Still though, Sammy had to make him more submissive. That won't happen to you unless you start acting like you need it. I promise you this too.” 

Castiel bit his lip and nodded, “How old was he, sir?” 

“About twenty, angel.” he rubbed his lower back.

“Why.. Why are you being so… Friendly?”

“Like I said Cassy,” he kissed his neck, “I may have bought you, but I want you to be happy. I won't ever hurt you purposely and that includes emotionally.”

He looked up at him and nodded slowly.


	2. Rule book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asserts the rules in place for Castiel

[b]"He fought Adams boys,” Castiel jumped as Dean spoke in his ear, “Two against one, he kept ending up hurt. It wasn't his fault, he was trained to. Still though, Sammy had to make him more submissive. That won't happen to you unless you start acting like you need it. I promise you this too.” [/b]

The small blond angel looked over at Castiel, Sam held him tighter when he growled out a quiet, “Who the fuck is that..” 

“That's Dean’s new angel, Gabriel, it's okay. He's not going to hurt us.” he whispered to him, holding Gabe's face gently to keep him looking at him. “His name is Castiel. He’s okay.”

Gabe still growls but keeps his gaze focused on Sam until he relaxes and Sam puts him down, but Gabe leaves the room quickly, a loud bang following which cued Sam to follow him.

“Is he..” Cas looked up at Dean, slightly on edge.

“He’s fine, baby boy.” he ruffled Cas’s hair. “Let’s get you a bath and you can go to sleep.”

Castiel pulled away, “What? I don't need a bath.” His bound wings twitched.

“Angel, your hair is disgusting and your wings looked cramped, it will do you good. Let’s go.” he gently grabbed his wrist and brought him to the bathroom adjacent to a bedroom with a large bed, wardrobe, and desk, probably Dean’s room. “Cold, warm, or hot?”

“Uh.. Doesn't matter..” he shrugged a shoulder uncomfortably. 

Dean looked at him weirdly but nodded and set it to a comfortable warmth, “I'm gonna untie your wings,” he mumbled and pulled off the straps, the angel immediately rolled his shoulders and stretched the wings out while groaning. Dean took the collar off next, “Okay angel,” he turned the water off, “Go ahead and get in.”

Cas mumbled something quietly, his breath catching when he got in and sat down.

“I'm gonna wash you up to get it done quicker okay?” Also because he didn't trust him to clean himself up but theres no need to insult the kid. He rolled his sleeves up and knelt next to the tub and started washing his hair, dousing it in warm water and massaging the shampoo into his scalp, Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Dean held his neck and rinsed the shampoo out and Castiel sighed in relaxation.

Dean finished washing his hair and moved onto his body, at this point Castiel was too relaxed and half asleep to care. Dean lifted Cas out of the water bridle style and let the drain go, the angel barely had any reaction as he was honestly too far gone to care. Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck lovingly, castiel smiled and rolled his head against Dean's clavicle.  
Dean kissed his cheek and sat him up on the counter, “Wake up for a second, angel.” he dried off his body and rubbed out his hair. Castiel glared up at him tiredly and lifted up his arms, Dean chuckled and picked him up again so Castiel could wrap his arms around his neck and cuddle back into his neck. Dean rubbed his back as he carried him out to the bed and laid him in, getting in next to him and covered the both of them up. Castiel rolled onto his side and brought his wings up flushed to his back, drowsily grabbing Deans arm and putting it over his side making Dean laugh and spoon up behind his angel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck I really have to pee. Who the fuck is hugging me? Castiel looked behind him to see Dean's head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Deans wrists and tried pulling him off, of course he only tightened his hold on his little angel. “Dude, move,” he totally didn't whine, “I have to pee! Dean!” 

He felt a sharp pinch to his thigh and yelped, “Don't call me Dean, Princess. I already told you what to call me. How badly do you need to go baby?”

“Uh.. 7 outta 10?”

He tightened his arms around him, “Wake me up when its 9.”

“De-Sir! Please!”

Dean sighed, getting annoyed, “Address me as our other name and i might let you go.”

“But-” Dean put his freezing hand between Cas’s inner thighs, “D-Daddy, please!”

Dean chuckled and kissed his neck before letting go, “Hurry back, angel.”

Dean sat up as the twink ran into the connecting bathroom. He stretched his arms above his head and got up, slipping on a pair of pajama pants and a metallica T-shirt and grabbing a pair of baby blue satin sleeping shorts and a tight black tank top out of the ‘clothes my one night stands forgot here’. When Castiel came back out he handed the clothing to him, he greatfully slipped the tank top on, “Can i uh.. Borrow some underwear?”

“I don't have any that would fit you, we can go shopping today.” He nodded and slipped the shorts on and half smiling up at him. “Want some breakfast? Maybe eggs and bacon?”

“Sure, i'm starving.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean put the plate in front of Castiel, he thanked him and began eating.He dished himself up and sat next to him at the island. 

“So Cas, i think we should go over some ground rules before you start getting too comfortable.”

Cas took another bite and nodded.

“One, you will not address me as Dean. Doing so will result in punishment.” Cas flushed and nodded, looking at the table as he remembered that morning. Dean rubbed his cheek and laughed, “Its okay honey, you’ll learn. Two, you will not associate with Gabriel unless either Sam or I are in the room. He’s been with Sam as the only angel since he was fifteen. This is for your protection Castiel. He may be castrated but he’s still unpredictable at times, just easier for us to control.” Castiel nodded, glancing at the door Gabriel stormed out of the night before upon seeing him. 

“Three, you will not leave the house without me, the yard is fine but no further than that. When we are out you will only address me with respect. Failing to do either of these will result in punishment. Four, you are not allowed to pleasure yourself, doing so will result in you wearing a cage until I deem you trustworthy enough not to have to wear it. Lastly, if there’s anything I do that you are not comfortable with, or I push an act or punishment too far, you are required to use your safeword. What do you want your safeword to be?”

“... Pamela?”

Dean nodded, “Your punishments will go no further than a paddled spanking, though disobedience will usually result in a bare handed spanking. All quarrels will be resolved immediately, meaning if you disobey in public you will end up over my knee in public.” 

Castiel blushed up to his ears and nodded, eyes cast to the floor. 

Dean took his last bite of bacon, taking both their empty plates to the sink and taking Castiels hand with a small smile, “Let’s go to the store, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sir or Daddy only  
> 2) No associating with Gabriel while alone  
> 3) No going outside alone  
> 4) No pleasuring yourself  
> 5) Must use Safeword
> 
> Castiel easily relaxes into Deans hold because Angels are biologically wired to submit into an authorities care. Castiel subconsciously wants to let Dean be his loving master but his conscious mind is too headstrong and honestly scared to let that happen. When Castiel gets drowsy he gets cuddly because he lets his guard down and submits to Deans authority.


	3. Desperation

A Few Months Later…

Dean was in the library with Sam sitting across from him, Gabriel at his brother's feet, no Cas in sight. The brothers were reading up on a possible Wendigo Case up in Duluth when the brunette angel timidly creeped into the room, wearing a pair of Dean's boxers with one of the humans shirts. “D-daddy?” he mumbled, trying out Deans new preferred name for himself, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, come here, Angel.” he moved so his lap was open, the angel just shook his head and looked to the floor. 

“I mean.. Alone?” he shifted the front of his shirt down, glancing up at Dean from beneath his bangs, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Dean understood immediately. 

“Now now baby, you know we don't keep secrets in this house. If you have something to tell me you can say it in front of Sam. The brother in question looked up and over at the little twink with an amused smirk. 

Cas covered his face with his hand, using the other to keep his shirt pulled down over his erection. “Please, Daddy.. I need to-to talk to you..” 

“Daddy is very busy princess, if you need help with something you must ask me now.” he prodded, Gabriel mumbled something under his breath from the underside of the table but both brothers ignored him in favor of the angel before them. 

He sighed shakily and stepped closer, “I.. I need to get off..”

“Now now, is that how little angels get what they want?” he picked him off the floor and set him in his lap, Castiel's back and wings flushed with Dean's chest. 

He whimpered in arousal and humiliation, feeling Dean's already half hard cock pressed against his ass through the hunters jeans. 

“I.. I need you to touch me, daddy.. Please..? I've been so good please let me cum..”

“I don't know angel, how badly do you need it?”

“Very..” He whimpered pathetically, blushing deeper as Dean lifted up his shirt and pulled out the angels prick, “Aw, baby i'm disappointed in you. You're barely even red and you're already begging. I think we should make you wait a bit, I will let you cum no sooner than when your little prick is leaking and purple.”

“No, daddy please-” he started, only to be cut off by Dean pinching his ass sharply.

“Does someone need a reminder of who's in charge?”

He squeaked, “No daddy, i'm sorry.” 

So far Castiel has only had to be punished once; for getting off without permission. After one round of Dean slapping his ass until it practically glowed he never really needed another reminder.

“I think i'm going to keep you with me. I don't know if I can trust you after the last time I gave you an order of no getting off. Gabriel, go prepare the chain and bring me a bottle of lube.”

“Yes sir,” he quickly complied and left. 

Dean pinned Castiel to his chest with his arm using the free hand to reach down and play with the red and leaking head of Castiel's cock until he was squirming and desperately trying to buck up in search of actual friction; Gabriel soon returned with a black buttplug attached to a nosil, along with a bottle of regular lube. He handed the lube to Dean before sauntering over to an area of the room with couches surrounding a chain attached to the floor. He expertly attached the plug to the chain and came back to sit on the floor by Sam. 

Dean put a good amount of lube on his fingers, still holding the angel still as he prepped him while purposely avoiding the twinks prostate.

Dean put him down on the floor again, “Gabriel, get him set up.”

“Yes sir,” Gabriel took the lube and went back over to the couches. He lubed up the plug before pulling Castiel down, wrestling him until he had his front half pinned down to the floor with his hands held to the small of his back by Gabriel. He worked the plug into Castiel's hole, pumping it a few times before leaving it there. “Don't stop breathing,” Gabriel said almost boredly as he took the pump in hand and started squeezing. 

Castiel could immediately feel the thing starting to grow inside of him, he tried sitting up but the archangel held him firmly. He could feel it begin to press against that little sweet spot inside of him, making him yelp and writhe. 

Gabriel laughed humorlessly, “Pathetic.” Castiel didn't hear.

Once it was at full capacity he let go and got up, going back to Sam without another word. 

Castiel could feel his need growing, he sat up, only resulting in driving the inflated plug darder into his prostate, he yelped and squirmed. He spared a look at his poor little prick, it was bright red now with a steady stream of pre-cum. He still had a long way to go before we was at the level of desperation Dean was craving from him. All he could do was spread his thighs and rock back on the large plug to try and speed things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this was a bit late, I got it done as soon as i could. I decided just to skip a few months and get into the porn lol. This is kind of a filler chapter but i have angsty plans for the near future my friends ;), do not worry, there will be plot!
> 
> Also, you can thank @MoonlightBlizzard for "The Chain". I too have no idea what it'd be called, and i added a few little tweaks of my own so i hope thats okay.
> 
> Don't forget to give feedback! I am a machine and i run on compliments and prompts (either angsty or smutty)!


	4. Broken Wings

Castiel was spread out on the couch on his stomach with his wings spread out on either side of him as he watched TV boredly as he lazily ate chips from a bowl on the floor.

“You’re pathetic.” Gabriel sneered from the doorway, his arms crossed and leaning against the doorway. “You were born free and you let people break you after what? Three months? If i were you i'd have fought to my death if it meant I could save myself from ownership. For fucks sake you didn't even fight once you got here! You were practically Dean's little lap dog by your second day here! You're a pathetic mess!”

Castiel pushed himself up, “You’re one to talk! You let that moose keep you paraded around ass naked! You could fight couldn't you? But no, you have to piss at me for something you literally don't have the balls to do.” He laughed bitterly, “At least I have enough willpower to request clothes.”

“You prick. This is what i was born into, i have no choice.” he stepped up to him and squared his shoulders, spreading his wings out and snarling..

“At least i don't behave like a feral animal when I get mad.” He shot back as he spread his own wings out menacingly. 

“At least I don't get my ass spanked when i misbehave like some kid.” he snorted.

Castiel growled and hit him with a right hook making Gabriel fall back to the ground, who in turn kicked the taller angels legs out from under him. Cas landed flat on his back, his wing bending at an awkward angle making him cry out, Gabriel climbed on top of him and pressed him to the ground and wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed but Cas wasn't strong enough to push him off, Gabriel smirked and shoved castiel's shoulder to the ground with an audible pop making Castiel scream in agony making Dean and Sam rush in. 

Sam pulled Gabriel off of him and pinned him to his chest as Dean pulled castiel up and held him securely, petting his hair down as he kept screaming.

Sam wrestled Gabriel out of the room. Castiel trembled and sobbed, while Dean took in his mangled bloody wing. He shakily pulled him up and held him, “Sam! I'm taking him to the hospital i think Gabe broke his wing!” he yelled, not waiting for a reply before he sat Castiel in the passenger seat and sped off

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gabriel! What the hell was that?” Sam shoved him to the floor and shut the door, “I thought i could trust you Gabriel i really fucking did. I got you castrated because i thought it would help but maybe you’re just a lost cause huh? Maybe i should just drop you off at a shelter so you can rot with the other fighting angels. Gabriel i'm so disappointed in you honestly i don't know what to do anymore. What do i need to do, huh? What do i need to do to not have to be scared to let you be alone with another angel? I keep you in constant submission by not letting you wear anything but a collar, do i need to do more? Do I need to start punishing you like Dean does with Cas or like Adam does with his boys?”

“N-no sir.. I'm sorry..” Gabriel trembled, last time Sam was this angry he had his balls removed by the next week, “I'm so sorry..”

“You broke his fucking wing Gabe! Sorry isnt going to cut it this time! Maybe i should just let Dean deal with you! Or drop you off at Adams for a week or two? I don't want to hear your half assed apologies i want to know what i have to do to break this!”

“A-anything.. You can do anything I don't care just please stop yelling please forgive me..” He shook, his head bowed to the carpet in submission. 

“G… Gabriel,” he sighed, “Gabe get up.. Come on, put these on..” Sam handed him one of his own sweatshirts and basketball shorts from the closet.

“Wh-Sam no. No please don't make me leave please..” Gabriel sobbed, holding the clothes to his chest.

“No.. Gabe, no i'm.. I'm not going to give you up.. It's okay just get up and get dressed, this obviously doesn't work anyway. I have an idea.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cas, angel, i told you never to be in a room alone with him. Why didn't you obey me? Tell me what happened, honey bee.”

Dean spoke gently, rocking Castiel as they waited for the plaster on his wing to dry. “I was in the room first. He called me pathetic for letting you treat me like a pet instead of fighting back. I called him out on what he lets S-sam do and he jumped me.. I should have left the room sooner, i'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..” he started getting choked up and Dean pet down his back softly, shushing him and pressing their foreheads together.

They both jumped as a wild scream illuminated the hallway outside their room, the veterinary nurse got up and quickly closed the door as did all the other rooms on that floor. Whoever it was kept screaming, so loud his voice was starting to go hoarse before it suddenly died down before getting cut off. The voice sounded like a kid scared out of his mind. 

“What was that?” Dean asked quietly, looking at the nurse.

“Oh there was a major abuse case, they're bringing all the victims in now for analysis and boarding for the time being. Now,” she looked at Cas, “what colour do you want for your cast?”

“Um, Orange?”

“Coolio,” She smiled and wrapped the colouring around the cast. 

There was another body being dragged down the hall, less screaming this time and more grunts and kicks at the walls and doors along the hallway. 

“Are they okay?”

“We don't know yet bud. They had a pretty bad upbringing from what it looks like.” she smiled sadly. “Well.. I think we’re all set. You can go now Mr. Winchester. Bye-bye cutie angel!” she waved at Castiel as they opened another door, a third angel was being dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming with his wings bound behind his back in a black bag and a muzzle strapped around his head, and greasy shaggy brown hair flopped down over his face as his ice blue eyes darted around the room.

Castiel paused in his tracks, “Sammi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter us un-edited and five days late and im so sorry, i have no excuse honestly. At this point just expect a chapter once a week instead of every Monday. For Samandriels reference just picture Matt Pike from the episode Bugs except with greasy hair down to about his shoulders and really skinny.
> 
> Please give me comments and prompts! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Samandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very small glimpse of Samandriels past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES
> 
> TW for child abuse and neglect, heavily implied child abuse

Samandriel was, once again, laying on the floor of his ‘dorm’. Really it was no more than a plexiglass box that the caregivers affectionately referred to as “cages”, but the angels kept in the compound often found themselves pretending that they were more than property to the world around them. 

Why was he on the floor? It depends on who you ask. The caregivers would tell you because he can't submit properly and needs to be shown his place with something called “maintenance”. The rest of the angels in his block would tell you it's because he's too pretty for his own good and the sadists who keep them love to make him writhe and cry as they perform actions on him that he still will not open up to anyone about. Samandriel would tell you because he deserves it, followed up by the answer the caregivers have drilled into his head every time he begs for forgiveness with cries so loud you can hear them throughout the block and then some. All the rest of the angels in the compound know is that Samandriel is close to breaking; constantly on edge and by dinner time rolls around he's practically catatonic because he knows the second he's done eating their block council will retrieve him for maintenance. By the time the session is over a council member will have to carry him back to his dorm because he's shaking too hard to get himself up off the floor once his ankle is locked back into the leather brace keeping him attached the the shitty metal bed that all the angels have to wear so they don't run off. Precious cargo and all. 

The angel in the dorm next to him, an old woman whose children were all sold off, would never prod or pry to find out what is oh so bad about the caregivers maintenance. She would tell him stories once he was brought back. She was raised in an upper class household of people who couldn't conceive their own daughter. Once she got to be older so did her owners. The father had a stroke, poisoned by the maid after she found out he would raid her dresser while she was out on her rounds and take her child's medication. The mother couldn't care for her and so sold her like a dog. She's been in this same breeding facility for 40 years and has had tens of kids taken and sold, the only reason the caregivers kept her fed and cared for as they do the males is because out of 31 births, 20 were born with three pairs of wings, marking them as archangels. She was recently ‘used up’ so the caregivers had more less thrown her away. Making her survive off scraps from the others in her block who graciously offered her a portion of their own meals. She knew she didn't have much time left and so wanted to leave her memories with a young soul, recalling her childhood experiences and general mischief in an attempt to keep the young boy afloat. 

Samandriel had been in the facility for 6 years. Taken from a back alley when he was 10 and sold to the facility from an auction house, a now retired caregiver was assigned to him. He broke the boy quickly, though in the opposite direction they were going for. 

He’d lash out. Bite, scratch, maul. When he was 12 was when the maintenance started. He bit the thenar of his handler off and was hauled away, only to be brought back a few hours later compliant though violently trembling. The caregivers gave him extra during meals from that point on. 

Let's fast forward a few years to present day. Samandriel was on the floor while the old woman quietly recited her memories to the boy when suddenly the door was kicked open making Samandriel jump and scramble under the bed, sobbing and whispering a mantra of pleads, “not again, please no more. Ill be good i swear ill be good just let me sleep please,”

The figures were dressed in black and yellow, they opened the dorms and started to bind the angels. Tying the wings behind their backs and fastening them into straight jackets to avoid injury, all without saying a word to them besides repeating that they were helping. Helping. The angels couldn't quite see how fully restraining them and dragging them into cages in the back of large trucks would be considered helping. 

“There's a boy in that room over there! He's under the bed!” The old woman beamed, almost seeming to recognize the large men and women kidnapping the angels. Someone smiled at her, said thank you and calmly walked her out to the trucks without the bindings.

The men opened the door to the teenager’s room and lifted up his bed, making half his body go off the ground as his leg was yanked up into the air as the bed was laid vertically against the wall. He was immobile with about seven men standing over him while only his fingertips were touching the ground. He lunged out on instinct and bit one of the men's arms as he reached for him. Two of the others quickly pulled him up into a straight jacket hug as the others bound him up while adding a mussel to him and carrying him out, putting him in one of the trucks and shutting the door, closing off his sight for the next hour as they brought the lot of 67 angels to the nearest angel specific vet hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am an actual piece of shit im so sorry please take this and forgive meee.. Hypothetically how would you guys like a chapter showing the preparation of an auctioned angel? It would pretty much be a porn chapters (Depending on your kinks hehe) ft. heavy degradation, objectification, pain (Waxing), and knowing me ill end up wiggling some unnecessary spanking in there. If not, do you guys have any requests for chapters? I could do more backstories like this or even just submit some kinks i just need some ideas from my lovely audience !!


	7. Foreshadowing Palooza

Gabriel slipped into the shorts and shirt, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Sam who sat across from him on the dresser. 

“Tell me what happened.” he said quietly.

“What..?” Gabriel blanched.

“What happened. Why did you attack Castiel.”

“I.. I don't know..”

“Gabriel, listen. I don't want to use physical punishment on you, I swear, it used to make me act even worse out of spite. However, i know it affects people differently, so if you don't explain to me what happened i might pick Adam and Dean's brains for tips.”

“I,” he sighed and looked at the ground, “I called him pathetic for basically being Dean's pet so willingly.. He said I literally don't have the balls to ask for clothes and that i'm practically feral.. I said he was a kid for- for letting Dean spank him.. He threw the first punch and after that it uh- sorta goes blank..”

“Why did you call him pathetic, Gabe?” Sam asked, sitting forward. Gabriel shrugged and played with his hands, Sam ran his fingers through the angel's hair soothingly. “Gabe?”

“He had a chance and he didn't fight for it.. I'm-I'm happy with you i am but.. But its not free. He had the opportunity to run or to fight back or do something at all and he didn't take it! He just let it happen! He had freedom and he didn't care enough to even try to keep it!” 

Sam could tell he was starting to get worked up so he gently took the angels hands in his own and rubbed the surfaces to bring him back down, “Gabriel, breathe.”

After a few minutes Gabriel looked back up at him, “I'm sorry.. What did I do to him?”

“Won't know for sure until he gets back from the hospital.”

“So.. Um, is this your idea..? Talking?”

“No, i'm just hesitant about it and i won't enforce it if it wasn't your fault. Gabe I think we can talk through this one. Adam kennel trained his boys so I will use that if I have to. If that doesn't work I will bring you to Adams. I'm serious about this Gabriel, you need to be able to control your actions.”

Gabriel gulped and nodded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trembling figure flinched at the mention of his name, freezing up and hunching his shoulders for protection; the nurses took advantage of this and easily hauled his stiff form up off the ground and into the room the rest of the victims were being led into. Castiel tried to follow but dean caught his arm.

“Who’s that? You know him?”

“Yeah hes uh.. He was my ‘brother’.. Of sorts.. He lived in my alley with me when we were kids but he was caught when i went out on a food run when he was little..” he relaxed against him. 

“By who?”

“F-.. I don't know.. Apparently nowhere good.. What the heck happened to him he was such an energetic kid,” Castiel quickly looked up at him, “Sir, we gotta take him home.”

“Cassy we can't.. Between Gabriel and you we can't have a.. A damaged angel too. We don't have the time or experience for taking care of one..”

“Sir, please! I promise i will help out with everything i can but i can't just leave him, not again.”

He sighed, “Ill think about it okay? I need to talk to Sam too and we don't even know if, well- if he's adoptable.. He might be too far gone angel you have to keep that in mind.”

“He’s gonna be fine, Sir, trust me i raised the kid until he was like ten. I know hes strong, Sir.”

“Angel, being strong doesn't mean you cant break.. Its not my call but he seems more frantic than the others, Cassy..”

“Please, just talk it over with Sam then.. I have to help him, Sir please. Just- imagine if Samandriel was Sam..”

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Okay. Okay, Cassy i'll ask.”

“Thank you for stopping by.” A short stubbled man behind the receptionist desk greeted them as they left, distracted by the angels being wrestled through the doors with a frightening smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN EXCUSE THIS TIME I SWEAR i got a stomach ulcer and ive been undernourished from throwing everything up and then i missed about 7 days total of school because death but yeah IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT I KIND OF HONESTLY HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO.
> 
> GUESS IF YOU CAN TELL WHO THE CREEPY DUDE AT THE END IS! VERY VAGUE I KNOW BUT FIRST ONE TO GUESS WILL GET A SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS DARK AND INCLUDES THEMES OF RAPE AND NON CONSENSUAL BODY MODIFICATION (Waxing and branding). THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT IN ANYWAY CONTRIBUTE TO THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY, SO PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU FEEL YOU COULD BE NEGATIVELY IMPACTED IN ANY WAY BY THIS STORY.

“A-6678, A-7274 B-9985, A-5603, B-9704, B-9998, rise and head to block T for inspection and preparation.”

The six angels all looked at each other, knowing what that meant, knowing that this would be the last time they’d be in such numbers, seeing as angels are pack animals its easy to tell why this was unnerving. They all stood and walked to the specified block, all staring at the door nervously before heading in only to be immediately whisked separate ways for I&P. 

The four men who took Castiel shoved him onto a table on his stomach and strapped him down, taking the heavy cages off his wings, letting him take a deep inhale and stretching his wings out- until two of the men grab his weakened wings and pin them down on either side as the other two grabbed electric razors and began to shave his feathers down -making flight impossible for him- before securing a tight seran wrap around his wings so he once again cant open them. 

A collar is secured around his neck and his head is hoisted up so he's forced to look in front of him and cant move his head even if he wanted to. An angel-specific doctor comes in and forces Castiel's mouth open to check his teeth and gag reflex as another goes behind him and starts to finger his ass, Cas growls lowly and bites down right on the doctors hand and through the glove he was using. The doctor wrenches his hand away and slaps him across the face. “Bleach the beasts teeth.. They’re disgusting. Gag reflex seems normal but warn the buyer to train the bitch orally before attempting anything.” The woman behind him pulls her fingers out and takes the glove off, “All i can reccomend down here is to clean him out. He doesnt seem extremely sensitive but that can easily be changed.” Castiel's gut sank and he tried to pull his arms free as a small machine with a dildo strapped to it was being brought up. He wasnt an idiot, he knew what they were doing and he knew he wasnt going to like it.

He had been milked a total of five times since being brought to this facility, needing to empty his aching balls from the constant “training” while never being allowed out of chastity. For almost six months he hasnt been able to have an orgasm that wasnt followed by upwards of five more for the sake of “Training”, that ultimately didn't work on him in the long run anyway.

“You stick that thing in my ass i’ll fucking kill you!” he tried kicking out but it only resulted with a hard slap to his ass and his legs being pulled up so that his calfs were flushed to his thighs and kept like that with two leather straps. He yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as the machine was inserted into him, his head being lowered and turned on the side before promptly being strapped down as well, leaving him completely immobile as the hole in the table where his cock was opened to let it drop through and stuck into a pump. Both devices turned on low at the same time.

As he sat there he felt himself grow hard but the teasing movements didn't do much to help him finish, just whimper and whine as he was teased relentlessly, a steady stream of precum going into the pump for about 45 minutes straight. He refused to beg, he hasnt cracked yet and he sure as hell wont be declassified as “Broken” this close to escape. 

He shuddered in relief when the machines were turned off, looking up and snarling at the caregivers as they laughed at him. 

“Okay, get the thing cleaned out, waxed, and branded and get it to the auction block.”

//Fuck. That. Gloved hands came up to him and pet down his flank, massaging between his shoulder blades and the base of his wings to calm and still him as a team of people took the dildo and pump off him and inserted the hose into him, the lukewarm water mixture flooded his insides and he yelped in protest and urgency, trying to squirm away as he felt the concoction fill him up, after a good few minutes he felt like he was going to burst, his stomach and lower back cramping angrily in protest as the mixture flooded into places that it should never go. He could just whimper and hold back tears as the hose was slipped out and a plug was inserted in its place. His left wing was carefully pulled over and down to give access to his shoulder blade.

Too focused on the cramping in his bowls to realize what they were doing, he jumped and screamed, trying to escape the searing hot pressure being burned into his skin. By the time they released the enema and took the Three-Bird branding off of him he was gagging from crying so hard. Vasoline was applied to the still singeing area and a paper towel was taped cleanly over it to keep it from getting infected. 

The team of men unstrapped him and stood the limp thing up, bringing him over to a padded table and hooking his feet up into the stirrups and arms strapped down to his sides, leaving him completely exposed to the warm wax being spread over his stomach and taint. The paper was applied and he could only yelp and whimper as he felt the hair being torn off of him. 

Once he was waxed clean. Everywhere besides his head, excluding facial hair, was smooth and hairless, he was pulled up gently, a muzzle was applied over his face and he was handed off to the two men who handle rogues and was tied to a stake by his muzzle and left with the others while the auction was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ive been so busy this week with school and i honestly have not felt motivated at all, i tried getting this out to you all as soon as i could so please forgive me with how it abruptly cuts off.... IM SORRY!
> 
> ALSO no one guessed the new character :( he should be introduced in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a series so i hope its enjoyable for everyone! I will make a note when i will be accepting requests and prompts for kinks, expect it to be soon i just need to get the story set up and get everyone introduced


End file.
